


SPN drabble challenge:- Sewers and What Ifs

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, early seasons, word:- creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- creep. The brothers are on the trail of a shapeshifter. Sewers aren't the best place to pass the time!





	SPN drabble challenge:- Sewers and What Ifs

'If I have to creep and crawl though another of these stinking sewers, I'm gonna hang up my hunting boots for good. Friggin' hell, Sammy! It's disgusting down here.'

Sam halted his forward shuffle to shine his flashlight back to where Dean was following at his heels. 'This shapeshifter has killed at least ten people,' he grunted. 'If getting covered in goo means we take it out, we're just going to have to suffer through.'

'Dude! What? I can't even bitch now? We're gonna have to take a hundred showers to get rid of the smell. You better share that hugely expensive shampoo and shower gel you keep hidden away, Sammy!'

:

'Quiet, Dean. We're getting close to its lair. So shut up!'

'This is the last time I'm gonna let you take point. It makes you extra-bitchy,' Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, though in the pitch blackness of the sewer, it was a wasted effort.

:

Funny how life is, Sam mused. You start off wanting to be a white-collar lawyer and you end up crawling through sewers with your big brother who with a little luck could have been a movie star given the face and body he was blessed with! In another life, maybe.

'It's up ahead, Dean,' Sam whispered, switching off the flashlight.' Let's get to work!'


End file.
